


Wayword/Wayfinder

by peachmilktea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmilktea/pseuds/peachmilktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas has only ever known what he knows, and fears what he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayword/Wayfinder

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what's going on either, someone else has taken the wheel.

The first thing that truly registers is the clash of blades. And then it’s the growl in his throat, the weight being pushed onto his body, silver hair and a blindfold, the heated air and words spoken from the deepest part of himself.

_I am me!_

On a conscious level his body thrashes, familiar hands pull him out of an ink-black city and Roxas finds himself meeting familiar and odd eyes.

“Xemnas.”

His measured and controlled tone, which once terrified him, is now comforting. =

“Roxas.” As if acknowledging that it’s really his name, that Roxas knows and hasn’t somehow lost himself. Maybe he did for a few seconds. “Are you all right?”  
His heart is beating too fast, he can’t focus his eyes correctly.

“I—“

“ _Roxas_!”

The world jolts back into place and he can feel his bed, the breeze from the open window and the smell of the ocean not too far off. He is back where he should be.

“Sorry,” Xemnas’ arm wraps around him and Roxas tries not to, most of the time, but he ends up clinging. He can’t begin to wonder why this time is different from the others, why Xemnas holds him back and Roxas’ forehead is tucked quite safely on his shoulder.

“It’s all right.” As they part, Roxas finds it easier to breath, and manages to smile. “You’re going to be late for school, so hurry up.”

“Okay.” His throat is still aching and pained, but Xemnas leaves him all the same. Now that he pays attention he can hear the usual goings on of the morning. Axel and Larxene bitch at each other, Demyx plays his sitar too loudly while Zexion tries to get him to stop, Luxord and Marluxia rattle around in the kitchen, Saix attempts order, and Lexaeus and Xaldin thump around the worn stairs, Vexen and Xaldin have yet to be heard but Roxas knows they are around somewhere. The first few weeks of classes are always the rowdiest, even though with time they all settle back into their usual routines.

As it turns out, Roxas has to wait for Xaldin to leave the middle floor shower, and he just barely makes it out in time to change and run a brush through his hair and catch breakfast with everyone. Above the roars of voices Saix tells them all what their schedules are, reminds them of important dates and that, yes, he’s well aware of the projects and homework they have due down to the letter. He’s as intimidating as usual and Roxas makes an effort to pay attention to what he says, even though his eyes drift over to Xemnas more often than necessary.

Once they’ve all survived the first real task of the morning, Roxas grabs his bag with Larxene, Zexion, Axel, and Lexaeus. By then those who work have already barreled out the door and those who don’t (in other words, Marluxia) return to their rooms. Standing in the front room of their immense home, Roxas is the last to go, and the only one hesitant. It’s just first day nerves, he tells himself. It’s just that dream and the sensation of being choked that lingers on his skin that stops him from stepping outside the comfort of what he’s always known and preferred.

“Do you want me to drive you?”

Roxas starts, the familiar goosebumps returning when he takes in that deliberately smooth voice. He should walk with Axel and meet Sora, Riku, and Kairi on the way. He knows that if he doesn’t show up they’ll give him trouble about it all day, because that’s apparently what highschool juniors do to their Sophomore friends.

“Sure.” But a car ride means comfort and privacy, tinted windows and silence, all things that he didn’t know he wanted until the offer was presented. Xemnas retrieves his work coat and Roxas puts his shoes on, they leave the quiet home together and say nothing about anything until the engine is purring to life and Roxas, once again, marvels at the leather interior and how many different positions it has seen him in over the course of the last few weeks.

When Xemnas drives he is as focused and quiet as with basically anything else that he does. When he had first arrived that pervasive quiet had bothered and unnerved him, and the way the man spoke hadn’t really done Roxas any favors, either. But much like Larxene’s teasing, which borders on cruel more than kind, and Zexion’s insistence upon manners, Roxas just got used to it. He did more than just get used to Xemnas. Somewhere between the grocery store and the three blocks before his school Roxas put his hand over Xemnas’ and thought he might die a glorious death when Xemnas held it back.  
Stopped at the gate, he takes a shuddering breath and grips the fingers twined around his own.

“You will be fine.” And before he can do much protesting, Roxas feels those lips on his cheek, his body eased a little closer over the frustrating divide presented by the armrest. He turns his head, he’s the one to press their lips together, but it doesn’t make Xemnas passive by any means. Knowing him he probably wanted Roxas to do it first – He’s always been that kind of guy, preferring to know the effect he has rather than acknowledge it. While Xemnas doesn’t take the first step he certainly demands the reigns and Roxas is happy to give that too him, the extent of his disobedience is the occasional nip or tease, just enough to get the elder man growling in the right way.

It’s a very cruel game, seeing who will be the hottest and bothered before they absolutely have to part. Granted, it’s a lot more fun for Roxas now that he knows what the signs are. This morning they’re just about even, and Xemnas can’t hide that to save his life.

“Have a good day.”

Tinted windows are the best.


End file.
